


Impatience

by TheNyctophiliac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Rated for swearing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyctophiliac/pseuds/TheNyctophiliac
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky can't stand Victor anymore. Victor thinks that Yuri hates him. Yuuri steps in to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DA! Angsty fic! This may turn out to be a two-shot, instead of a one-shot as planned. I drew this as a comic, then adapted it into a story. The original can be found here: https://twitter.com/TheNyct0philiac/status/849408657263665152 
> 
> P.S. Notify me if changes need to be made (tags, spelling, etc.)  
> I do not own Yuri on Ice or its characters, just the storyline. Enjoy!

Yuri sat in his room, waiting for it to happen.

_Victor._

He was waiting for Victor to come into his room again. Why? Why was Victor always so annoying? Did he always have to come check on him? He was sixteen, for fuck’s sake. He could be responsible and not be checked on every five minutes.

_Click_

“Go away.” Yuri whispered.

The door opened, revealing a very cheerful Victor, who apparently didn’t sense the mood in the room. He was carrying a tray with a glass filled with something Yuri didn’t quite see.

_“Go away.”_

“Yurio! Would you like something to drink?” he asked.

“No.” came the reply.

“How about a break?” Another question was fired in Victor’s ever-cheerful manner.

“No.”

He seems slightly off, Yuri noted. The tension builds, thick enough to cut with a knife, a heavy silence in the air. Yuri could sense that the silent tension was about to be broken. The pressure was building steadily, like a stick ready to snap.

“Are you sure? I could-”

_Aaaaaand it snaps._

“I said, GO AWAY!” Yuri all but screamed. “Can’t you just see that I’m just frustrated and tired? WHAT DO YOU WANT? I just don’t get it! What do you want? You’re always interrupting me, telling me what to do, you’re so annoying!”

“But-”

_“No!_ Just stop. Go away. What do you want from me?” Yuri would see how far Victor could go before he broke down, pushing at his very limits.

“What- I- But- I only came to bring you a drink, but yes, I suppose you’re right. I really do interfere too much. I’ll just _leave now."_ Those words were said by a voice whose heart was broken. Yuri had gone too far over the line.

“Wait! _No- don’t leave! I didn’t mean that! I’m sorry!_ cried Yuri, voice but a whisper.

_Click_

But it was too late, as Victor had already set down the tray and left. Yuri went over to the door and checked the glass. _Apple juice. His favorite._ So this was the power of impatience: Isolation.

A place where the darkness never ends.

A place where you are forever alone.

It’s so sad, it’s almost funny, right? “ _Ha.”_ Yuri thought _“I really could just laugh at myself. Forget it- I’m never going to do this **again."**_

It’s going to be a long night. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half! Leave any suggestions for me as a comment, and I'll try to write as fast as I can! Enjoy!

Later that night, Yuuri quietly reflects on what Victor had told him.

"Yuuri!" Victor sobbed, "Yurio hates me!"

"I'm pretty sure he was just tired and overreacted. Don't think too much of it."

"But Yuuri! Yurio was actually angry when he said that!" cried Victor, still not ready to face the truth.

In truth, Yuuri  _was_ correct in saying that Yuri was just tired and frustrated. What he didn't know was  _why._ Yuuri had not been there to witness what had happened between the two, but he was going to make it work.

"Vitya, if it makes you feel any better, I'll have a talk with Yurio and ask him about it. If you'd like, that is." Yuuri offered.

Victor, who was slowly breathing in and out, thought about it. He was quiet for so long Yuuri almost thought he hadn't heard him.

"Yes, please. Thank you Yuuri." he finally said, seeming to be able to grasp at the idea of forming words.

"Anything for you."

_______________________________________________________________________

The next day, when Victor was out for coaching, he went to the guest room to find Yuri.

"Yura?" he called, poking his head in the room.

"Go away." came the muffled reply from under the blankets. After thinking a lot last night, Yuri was starting to regret yelling at Victor, but he didn't want to admit that. And he _definitely_ didn't want _Yuuri_  interfering.

"Yuri, would you like to talk about it? Victor was very hung up over what happened, and I think we all don't need to take care of a mopey Victor."

Yuri contemplated this for a few moments, before coming out from under the blankets. He reluctantly let himself be pulled into a hug by Yuuri.

"I... got really mad and yelled at him. I really didn't mean to, but I was acting on the spur of the moment, y'know?"

"I see. And what might Victor have done to provoke you?"

"Well.. since I was really tired, my mind was foggy from the start, and so I wasn't processing anything properly. The only thing I could think of was 'I want to be alone', but at the same time, I wanted someone to comfort me. Also, he was kind of pushy, and I don't want to seem rude, but I wish he would give me some more space."

"I'll remember to tell him that, but we should find a way to make up, huh?"

Yuri hummed in agreement.

Yuuri released Yuri from his embrace, and both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Tell you what; while Victor is out, why don't we find a way to apologize?"

"That.. sounds good."

And for the first time in a long time, Yuri smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________

Victor was unlocking the front door to their apartment when he heard muffled voices, speaking quickly as if they were rushing. When he finally removed his shoes and coat, he was surprised to see a cake waiting on the table.

"Yuuri? What's this?"

"Ah, that's Yurio's way of saying sorry for yesterday."

For once, Yuri didn't mind the nickname.

"About that" Yuri spoke up, "can we forget about that?"

Victor was more than happy to oblige.

"Of course!"

Never had he felt more lucky in his life, to have such a beautiful fiancé and to be able to come back home to a place where he belonged. He felt stronger here, and knew he wasn't alone.

"Get off me! Uh, please."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can read this on my Twitter account, @TheNyct0philiac, please leave a comment if anything needs to be changed, thanks again and have a good day! I hope you enjoyed reading this, more to come, I promise! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos on the first two fics! This is the third fic, and I may make a series soon. I will try my best to update daily, but if that's not possible, then I apologize in advance. If it takes too long, expect some one-shots! I will also start writing for other fandoms as well, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


End file.
